Historias de San Valentín
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabbles independientes, de diferentes personajes, acerca del amor verdadero en sus diferentes formas, sólo con algo en común: el día de San Valentín. AU. Drabble #29 HimaGaa
1. Musa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo y la única de sentirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #1**

**.**

**Musa**

**.**

* * *

Azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que provocó que las ventanas temblaran, entrando en la habitación y parándose detrás del joven de cabello negro, que estaba tocando algunas notas en el enorme piano de cola, con los brazos en jarra y una mirada rabiosa.

El chico la contempló de soslayo, sin dejar de pasar los finos dedos por las teclas.

— ¿Sigues con ése estúpido piano?— le reclamó -o más bien gritó- Ino, furiosa— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Justamente hoy!— exclamó con aires teatrales, dejando caer su bolso al suelo con rabia para mirar a Sasuke escribir algo en unas partituras— ¿Me oyes acaso?— él no respondió, sólo terminó sus anotaciones y siguió tocando como si ella no estuviera ahí— ¡Sasuke!— protestó la joven rubia, casi jalándose de los cabellos— ¡¿Quieres dejar esa estúpida composición y escucharme?!— reclamó, histérica.

Él se detuvo, mirándola de lado. Ino resopló.

— ¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?— preguntó, molesta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Martes— fue lo único que dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en sus notas, cosa que enfureció mucho más a su novia.

—¡No solo es martes, idiota! ¡Hoy es 14 de febrero, y quiero que mi novio me diga porqué me ignoró durante todo el día de San Valentín para pasársela encerrado en su casa con un estúpido piano viejo, sin mandarme flores, darme chocolates o siquiera llamarme para invitarme a cenar en el día más romántico del año!— estalló, arrojando las hojas de música que Sasuke tenía sobre la tapa del piano para luego pararse en seco y bajar la mirada con tristeza— ¿Por qué ni siquiera me llamaste?— hipó, en un súbito cambio de actitud— ¿Acaso esa música en la que llevas semanas trabajando es más importante que yo?— preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

Sasuke miró a su novia sollozar y bufó. Se puso de pie y tomo la partitura en la que había estado escribiendo e hizo unas últimas anotaciones, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ino.

—Eres un idiota, Uchiha— sollozó la joven, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mirando a Sasuke, quien realmente parecía no prestarle atención— ¡Eres un cerdo egoísta, y ya no quiero verte!— chilló, logrando que Sasuke la mirara, confuso durante un segundo, para luego seguir escribiendo— ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡ Dije que ya no quiero ver…!— comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, siendo interrumpida por Sasuke, quien extendía sus partituras hacia ella, con el semblante ligeramente endurecido. Parpadeando con confusión, Ino tomó las hojas que él le ofrecía, sin entender nada hasta que vio el título, abriendo los ojos azules como platos:

— _Canción de Ino, por Sasuke Uchiha_—. Leyó, posando la vista en todas las notas pintadas que allí había, junto a las cientos de anotaciones en márgenes y pies de páginas, con gran emoción. Finalmente, cuando llegó a la última hoja, sintió su rostro arder y su corazón acelerándose, conteniendo lágrimas de pura felicidad ahora:—_Dedicado a mi musa: mi prometida, Ino Yamanaka, a quien amo más que a la música_

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #1 terminado.**

**Bien, sólo quería decir que me harían realmente muy feliz con un review, y aclarar una vez más que éste fic tocará distintas parejas para nada convencionales, en su mayoría, así que, si alguien tiene alguna petición especial, por loca que parezca (tanto así mejor) pueden hacérmela saber por un review y con gusto las complaceré ;)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	2. Pelirrojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo y la única de sentirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #2**

**.**

**Pelirrojos**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Todos en el la clase se veían felices y exaltados ése día.

Todos, con excepción del pequeño pelirrojo de la última banca, que sólo observaba a sus compañeros reír e intercambiar regalos, sintiéndose ajeno a todos ellos.

Sabaku no Gaara suspiró con tristeza y paseó sus expresivos ojos por el salón, escudriñando cuidadosamente y con anhelo los pupitres de los demás niños.

Sasuke Uchiha era quien más dulces y tarjetas había recibido, aunque sólo las dejaba sobre la mesa como si no fueran la gran cosa, y observaba disimuladamente a Ino Yamanaka, quien le seguía en cuanto a cantidad de obsequios recibidos. A Gaara no le sorprendía ver sus mesas repletas de cosas, pues eran los niños más populares de la primaria; ambos tenían las mejores notas y cientos de amigos y admiradores. En cambio él, desde que su familia se había mudado no había podido hacer ni un solo amigo. Tal vez debido a su extrema timidez, o a que los demás niños lo veían como el _bicho raro_ de la escuela, y las niñas parecían temerle cuando se acercaba a ellas.

No podía entender la razón.

Suspiró saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volvió a posar los ojos en su mesa vacía. Si nadie de la clase le hablaba, era difícil que recibiera tarjetas, mucho menos chocolates.

Una vez más se sentía sólo y triste escuchando los murmullos y las risas de sus compañeros. Entonces, cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras se sorbía la nariz, hasta que sintió tres suaves golpes sobre su mesa y se vio obligado a alzar la cabeza, viendo, con asombro, la pequeña caja roja que se posaba en una esquina de su pupitre, con una tarjeta en forma de corazón encima.

Tan sorprendido como confuso, Gaara terminó de alzar la vista y se encontró con unos gruesos anteojos y una indomable y enmarañada mata de cabello pelirrojo, un tono más claro que el suyo, frente a él. Asustado, se hechó hacia atrás, reparando en que se trataba de una niña, y entonces sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello; aún más cuando la niña le sonrió, enseñánsole su dentadura blanca e incompleta.

— ¿E-Es para mí?— se atrevió a preguntar con timidez e incredulidad, temiendo que se tratara de alguna broma o alucinción.

La niña lo miró a los ojos, muy seria.

—Pues claro.

Gaara enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible.

—P-Pero… ¿P-Por qué?— inquirió en un hilo de voz. La chiquilla rodó los ojos y le volvió a sonreír.

—Porque los dos somos pelirrojos— dijo, como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo, pero sin dejar de sonreír— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Gaara-kun!— exclamó, corriendo fuera del aula de Gaara después de eso, dejándolo atrás, con los ojos abiertos y más rojo que nunca, pero con una tímida sonrisa amenazando con brotar de pálido su rostro.

—F-Feliz día de San Valentin, Karin-chan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #2 terminado.**

**Dedicado a Myrcur.**

**Quiero agradecer sus review, y comentar una vez más que si alguien tiene alguna petición especial, por loca que sea, pueden hacérmela saber por un review y con gusto las complaceré gradualmente ;)**

**Y una pequeña aclaración: el amor no sólo existe entre el hombre y la mujer. Existe el amor de hermanos, el amor de una madre por su hijo, étc. Mi fic tratará sobre eso, no sólo en romances. Porque en el amor las cosas no siempre son de color rosa.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	3. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Disfruten de éste nuevo Drabble.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #3**

**.**

**Te amo**

**.**

* * *

Nadie, sin excepción, podía evitar girar la cabeza para contemplar a aquel joven pelirrojo entrando a la escuela con un enorme ramo de rosas en las manos, y todos siguieron mirándolo mientras caminaba con paso seguro por los pasillos, pues nadie en toda la escuela daba crédito a que Akasuna no Sasori, el chico más frío, desalmado e indiferente de la ciudad, pudiera amar a alguien.

Eso era algo simplemente imposible.

Durante todo el día corrieron rumores, dudas y descabelladas insinuaciones sobre el destino de aquellas flores, pero Sasori no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni se molestó en responder a las preguntas de los más osados, logrando que los rumores sobre supuestos romances prohibidos, amores no correspondidos y demás terminaran de asentarse en el cuerpo estudiantil, esparciéndose como polvo en la ventisca.

A la hora de la salida, la cosa pareció salirse de control. Muchas más mujeres de lo normal (incluida alguna que otra docente) pulularan alrededor del desprevenido chico como aves repaces, convencidas de que eran ellas las dueñas del hermoso ramo, mas todas fueron ignoradas por Sasori, quien sólo se abrió paso entre ellas con presteza, corriendo fuera del instituto como si llegara tarde a una cita importante.

Ese fue el detonante para que la bomba estallara, y muchos dieran por hecho que Akasuna no Sasori tenía un _romance prohibido. _La siguiente cuestión era con _quién _y en _dónde _el frío muchacho se encontraría con su persona amada, y los rumores comenzaron otra vez.

¿Sería ella una mujer mayor y casada, o una profesora, con quien el chico mantenía una sórdida relación? ¿Una menor de edad? O…tal vez, ¿se trataría de otro hombre? Los más escépticos descartaban aquellas ridículas teorías; las más románticas se deshacían en suspiros e inventaban nuevas teorías y preguntas al respecto, tales como: ¿acaso Sasori había citado al amor de su vida en un lujoso restaurante, y había tenido que salir corriendo porque perdía sus reservaciones? ¿La vería, si no, en algún romántico hotel en las afueras de la ciudad? ¿O, tal vez, se encontrarían en una bonita cafetería de antaño?

Sea como fuere, todo el mundo sabía que ese día de San Valentín el frío Sasori iría a encontrarse en algún lugar con la persona que amaba, pero lo que nadie sabía era que esa persona estaba en un lugar muy diferente al que pudieran imaginar; y no se trataba de un sórdido y extraño romance con alguien mayor, tampoco con una menor de edad, mucho menos con un hombre.

No, nada de eso.

—Lamento la tardanza— susurró Sasori, dejando las rosas blancas sobre el césped verde, pasando los finos dedos sobre la pequeña placa que allí había mientras, extrañamente, sus adustas facciones se relajaban, y una sonrisa sincera afloraba de sus finos labios, como nunca -excepto con _esa _persona- sucedía— Feliz día de San Valentín. Te amo… mamá.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #3 terminado.**

**Dedicado a Inochan-Uchiha. Sé que pediste un SasoIno, pero fue esto lo que me salió. Lo siento; aun así, espero que te haya gustado. Todavía no descartó esa dupla.**

**Debo aclarar que sé lo que es perder a una madre; escribí éste Drabble mientras desayuno junto al puerto, y fue muy emocionante para mí honrar al amor incondicionable de un hijo por sus padres. Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	4. Novia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo y la única de sentirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #4**

**.**

**Novia**

**.**

* * *

Kabuto miró a su hermano saltar la valla con un ramillete de flores recién cortadas en su mano y una mueca de pavor en el rostro.

— ¡Corre, Kabuto!— Urushi tomó su pequeño brazo y lo arrastró lejos del lugar. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, Kabuto miró con intriga a su fatigado hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que correr, Urushi?— preguntó con inocencia, acomodándose sus nuevas gafas para poder ver bien—. Dijiste que la señora Chiyo no se enfadaría si entrábamos a su jardín.

— ¡Bah! La vieja Chiyo está loca— farfulló su hermano mayor, limpiándose la nariz— Tienes todas esas bonitas flores y jamás las corta…Si las dejábamos en la tierra morirían tarde o temprano.

—Pero… ¿No mueren más rápido cuando las cortas?

— ¿Hum? Oh, bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante es que ahora tenemos las flores, ¿no?

— ¡Sí!— festejó el más pequeño, deteniéndose y frunciendo los labios con confusión— ¿Y para que son, nii-san?

—Bueno, pues son para el día de San Valentín— anunció, diviendo el ramillete en dos— Ten.

— ¿Para qué?

—Es para que se lo des a una niña. Mamá dijo que a todas les gustan las flores.

—Pero, nii-san, ¿por qué querría darle flores a una niña?

—Porque es lo que se acostumbra en San Valentín, tonto.

—Oh…¿Y a quien tengo que dárselas?

Urushi se frotó la barbilla.

—Pues a la niña que te gusta; y así se convertirá en tu novia.

—Está bien— Kabuto hizo una pausa, pensativo— ¿Y cómo sé quién me gusta, nii-san?

—Pues…las flores deberías dárselas a la niña que te quita el sueño— Kabuto frunció el ceño, confundido— Ya sabes, la que te hace sentir raro en la barriga cuando la ves…

— ¿Raro? ¿Así como dolor de estómago?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, tonto! En San Valentín debes darle flores a la niña que más amas; la que te hace feliz cuando la ves.

— ¿La que me hace feliz? ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Supongo que te hace feliz cuando te abraza, cuando ríe y se preocupa por ti…

— ¿De verdad?

— Eso me dijeron.

—Oh…Ya sé a quien dárselas— anunció el pequeño, pensativo. Su hermano lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Kabuto salió corriendo con las flores en la mano, llegando a una pequeña casa en dónde vio a una adolescente de corto cabello oscuro tendiendo ropa. Kabuto sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Shizune-san!— exclamó. La joven se giró a verlo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Hola Kabuto-kun! ¿Quieres ayudarme a tender la ropa?— Él asintió, alzando el moribudo ramillete— ¿Y esas flores?

—Shizune-san, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Le soltó. Shizune parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que mi hermano dijo que las flores debían ser para mi novia, la niña que más feliz me hace; y esa eres tú, Shizune-san. Porque siempre me cuidas cuando mamá no está, y del monstruo que vive dentro del armario. Siempre me das dulces, y te amo por eso— sonrió— Feliz día de San Valentín— dijo; Shizune esbozó una sonrisa maternal, recogiendo las flores.

—¡Claro que seré tu novia!— rió, divertida— Feliz día de San Valentín para ti también, Kabuto-kun. 

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #4 terminado.**

**Haré una confesión: basé este Drabble en una vivencia personal. Según parece, cuando tenía cinco años le pedí a mi nana que se casara conmigo; yo no recuerdo la anécdota, pero todos en casa siempre se ríen de eso.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	5. Extraño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo y la única de sentirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #5**

**.**

**Extraño**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Entornó los ojos mientras asomaba la cabeza al pasillo y observaba hacia ambos lados con suspicacia. Sólo podía ver algunas parejas conversando, nada sospechoso para esa fecha.

Una vez segura salió del aula, suspirando con desazón; el chico de sus sueños acababa de declarársele a su mejor amiga, y lo último que necesitaba era que su día empeorara. Por eso no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo con aquel desquiciado que no entendía lo que significaba un _no_, y, por tanto, vivía declarándole su amor de las formas más estrafalarias y ridículas. Todos los años era lo mismo esa día. Rock Lee siempre hacía algo realmente estúpido para llamar su atención, y Sakura estaba harta de soportar tanta humillación.

Al menos no había vuelto a dejarla en ridículo en la escuela. Sin embargo, verlo en el parque por el que ella siempre pasaba para ir a su casa, con un ramo de coloridas flores en las manos y una pose serena, culminó con su paciencia, por lo que, con absoluta determinación, decidió ponerle un alto a sus locuras, acercándose a él con eso en mente, más lista que nunca para enfrentar al karma de su vida.

—_Éste idiota jamás entiende_— murmuró por lo bajo, crispando un puño con rabia, preparándose para cualquier cosa vergonzosa y ridícula que el chico estuviera planeando. Molesta, abrió la boca para gritar su tan acostumbrada negativa.

— ¡Por enésima vez, Lee, no me interesa!— exclamó, arrebatándole las flores al confundido chico— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Rock?— suspiró— ¿Son flores genéticamente modificadas o algo así? ¿O hay más regalos raros escondidos?

— ¿Qué? No, Sakura…

—No, déjalo. No quiero saber— suspiró, masajeándose la sien— Las flores están bien; te las agradezco. Pero, por última vez, Lee, _no_ voy a corresponder a tus sentimientos; he tenido un día terrible, así que…

—Pero…

— ¿Lee? ¿Pasa algo?

Sakura se vio interrumpida por una voz dulce y serena; entonces volteó, encontrándose con una joven de cabello largo y rubio, bastante bonita, con uniforme de otro instituto, mirándola con duda.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó con brusquedad, pero Rock Lee fue más rápido.

—Todo está bien, Shion-chan. Con permiso…— le sonrió a la chica, quitándole las flores a una anonadada Sakura— Sakura-san es una conocida de la escuela— anunció, tendiéndole las flores a aquella joven, con una enorme sonrisa— Para ti.

— ¡Oh, Lee! ¡Son hermosas!— exclamó Shion ante la confundida Sakura, abrazando a Lee para posteriormente besarlo— Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya podemos irnos.

—Claro. Emm…— miró a la chica de cabello rosa y sonrió— Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, Sakura-san. Dicen que un amor no correspondido muere con el tiempo; creo que el mío ya lo hizo— sonrió.

La aludida parpadeó, sorprendida, quedándose de pie en su lugar mientras veía a su _acosador_ alejarse de ella con esa otra chica de la mano. Entonces bufó, decidiendo que ese 14 de febrero no podía volverse más extraño.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #5 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	6. Tres veces

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo y la única de sentirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #6**

**.**

**Tres veces**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al menos tres veces a la semana visitaba la casa de su hermano mayor, aún cuando sabía que él no estaba, pues su esposa siempre se encontraba allí.

Ése era su mayor placer, y su más grande perdición.

Sasuke tocaba la puerta; Ino siempre lo recibía con uno de esos vestidos cortos y casi transparentes que tanto le gustaban. Bebían café en silencio y esperaban a que el otro diera el primer paso; y, para cuando se daban cuenta, ya estaban uno encima del otro.

Sin rodeos, tenían sexo en cualquier rincón de la casa de su hermano.

Ino era su condena y su maldición.

Tal vez la amaba, pero no estaba seguro.

La relación con su familia pendía de un hilo; no importaba cuantos pendientes o reuniones tuviera, siempre se encargaba de darse una vuelta por su casa, sobre todo si Itachi no estaba presente.

Disfrutaba del peligro y la adrenalina de aquel sucio juego; disfrutaba del cuerpo de la esposa de su hermano sin límites; y ella disfrutaba del suyo.

Por eso siempre regresaba. Al menos tres veces por semana.

Y ese día de San Valentín no había sido la excepción.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #6 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	7. Alergia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #7**

**.**

**Alergia**

**.**

* * *

El día que conoció a Hatake Kakashi sintió unas extrañas naúseas, pero no eran naúseas normales; era un extraño retorcijón en el estómago, como si algo estuviera pataleando dentro de él. Sin embargo decidió pasar por alto esa situación, creyendo que seguramente había comido algo en mal estado.

No obstante, cada que ése sujeto se acercaba sentía una extraña ansiedad; su estómago daba un vuelco y sus manos sudaban, temblorosas. Sentía un extraño calor en las mejillas, y al ver esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Kakashi, su corazón se aceleraba alocado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

No podía identificar qué era. Ni siquiera se sentía así con su novio, Hayate.

Esa tarde de San Valentín llovía a cántaros cuando Yugao Uzuki salió del trabajo, pero, con el tiempo pisándole los talones, decidió correr bajo el aguacero hasta su romántica cita con Hayate, pero no se había alejado demasiado cuando chocó contra algo suave en el camino.

— ¡Hey, Yugao!— rió Kakashi bajo su sombrilla. Yugao sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y le dio la espalda con rapidez, ignorando su estúpida sonrisa para caminar lejos. Escuchó unos pasos chapotear, presurosos, tras ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando la sombrilla de Kakashi la cubrió de la lluvia—. ¿Por qué corres bajo éste aguacero? Puedes enfermarte— la cuestionó. Yugao frunció el ceño. ¿Enfermarse? Era suficiente con tenerlo cerca para sentirse enferma.

Una vez más sintió esa ansiedad, esos retorcijones en el estómago y sus manos temblando, así que, abochornada, se dio la vuelta.

—Aléjate de mí— le gritó, perdiendo la compostura.

— ¿Qué?

Yugao lo enfrentó, sintiendo que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Harta de las sensaciones que la aquejaban desde que conoció Hatake Kakashi, y corrió bajo la lluvia, sin volver a mirar al confundido joven que dejaba atrás.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Yugao estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. En cuanto llegó a su casa despidió a su novio e indagó en internet, encontrando muchas estupides acerca de amor y demás. Era una tontería; ella no estaba enamorada de Hatake Kakashi.

Finalmente, tras horas de navegación, encontró algo que se le acercaba bastante y le parecía más lógico: alergia.

Así que al fin pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, volviendo a colocar cada cosa en su sitio. Eso era; era alérgica al idiota de Hatake Kakashi.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #7 terminado.**

**Dedicado a Llanca.**

**Desde hace casi dos días tengo un problema con mi cuenta y no puedo leer mis reviews nuevos; si alguien ha tenido el mismo problema me gustaría saber cómo solucionarlo. Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	8. Costumbre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Disfruten de éste nuevo Drabble.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #8**

**.**

**Costumbre**

**.**

* * *

Una cita con el chico de sus sueños, un oso de felpa, una caja de bombones, una taza de chocolate y un pastelillo de dieta fueron sus obsequios.

Había sido un bonito día de San Valentín; sin embargo, algo no cuadraba muy bien para Ino Yamanaka.

Miró al chico que caminaba a su lado, bajando la mirada con curiosidad hacia sus fuertes manos, las cuales estaban escondidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

—Hidan…

— ¿Huh?

—Fue una cita muy bonita…

—Sí que lo fue.

—Umm…Pero…¿Por qué no nos tomamos de la mano en toda la tarde?— preguntó, confusa.

Hidan la miró, pensativo y serio.

—Bueno, tú eres extranjera y vienes de otra cultura; pero aquí en Japón el contacto físico en público no es muy bien visto, Ino.

—Oh. ¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé. No es costumbre…

— ¿Tampoco entre novios?

Hidan rió por lo bajo.

—Ni siquiera entre esposos. No es bien visto por nuestra religión.

— ¿En serio? Vaya…Son una cultura complicada…

—Más bien conservadora.

Ino bajó la mirada unos minutos, dubitativa.

—Entonces…, si tomo tu mano ahora, ¿ofendería tu religión?— preguntó con picardía. Hidan rió de lado.

—De alguna forma, sí.

—Pues yo soy extranjera, así que supongo que estoy excenta— sonrió, capturando su mano con la suya de improviso, sin dejar de caminar. Hidan la miró, sorprendido, pero no hizo nada.

—Uy, hace frío… ¿Crees que empeore las cosas si te abrazo para calentarme?— preguntó con inocencia.

Hidan rió de lado, aceptando el abrazo de Ino a su cintura y pasando una mano por sus pequeños hombros para sostenerla cerca, ignorando las miradas de reproche de algunos transeúntes.

—Supongo que podrías pedir perdón en el templo después— le dijo, riendo. Ella lo imitó y se detuvo, deshaciéndose del abrazo para pararse frente a frente.

—Oye… ¿Y tu Dios se ofenderá mucho si te beso aquí y ahora?

Ante eso, Hidan soltó una auténtica carcajada, tomando el mentón de Ino con su mano para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, eso sería una falta _terrible_ a las buenas costumbres y la moral…pero podemos rezar juntos luego por nuestras almas— dijo, acortando la distancia para sellar sus labios. Y allí, en plena calle, a las seis de la tarde bajo una nevada de febrero y las miradas de todos los curiosos, rompieron con aquella costumbre milenaria.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #8 terminado.**

**Escribí éste fic porque el rechazo al contacto en público fue algo que me llamó mucho la atención en mis vacaciones en el lejano Oriente; tienen una cultura muy hermosa, pero demasiado fría, incluso para mí, un nieto de alemanes férreos que sólo mostraban cariño con una palmada en la espalda xD.**

****Dedicado a mi querida Naoko-eri, mi más fiel lectora y la persona más encantadora que he conocido.****

****Gracias por leer.****

****Saludos!****

****H.S.****

** **


	9. Antes que acabe el día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #9**

**.**

**Antes de que acabe el día**

**.**

* * *

Ése era _su_ año; estaba segura de que estaría caminando hacia el altar antes de diciembre, con un ligero retraso, claro, pues no pensaba llegar a tiempo el día de su boda. ¿Y quién mejor que Hatake Kakashi, el hombre más apuesto de toda la fiesta, para estar esperándola en la iglesia? ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que el día de San Valentín para sonsacarle esa petición?

Claro que ellos no eran nada todavía, pero eso sólo era un detalle insignificantes para Mei Terumi.

Sólo necesitaba que Kakashi la viera con aquel ajustado vestido azul para caer a sus pies antes de que acabara el día. Era pan comido.

Confiada, cruzó el salón en busca de su _presa_, ignorando los coqueteos (cosa extraña en ella) de los hombres que se cruzaba. Una vez frente al amigo de Asuma hizo su mejor y más sugerente pose. Kakashi bebió de su vaso de tequila y la miró como quien observa un programa de televisión poco interesante, mas eso no doblegó el espíritu de Mei.

—Hola— susurró con voz melosa.

—Hola— respondió Kakashi en tono indiferente, desviando la mirada, cosa que Mei ignoró, pero al cabo de casi media hora era claro, aún para ella, que _su_ hombre estaba aburrido.

—Que curioso que nos encontremos justo hoy, ¿verdad? Sólo nosotros…, en el día más romántico del año…

—De hecho fue Asuma quien nos invitó a mi amigo y a mí. Pero él no quiso venir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tenía una especie de 'cita' en su casa.

—Oh, ¿con una _chica especial?_

Él la miró fijamente.

—La más especial de todas.

— Ya veo…— murmuró Mei, jugando sensualmente con su largo cabello rojizo, convencida de tener al hombre justo donde quería— Haces bien en darle espacio a tu amigo. Es San Valentín, y, si no puedes estar con la persona que amas justamente hoy, ¿qué caso tendría? ¿No lo crees?

Los ojos de Kakashi mostraron gran intensidad.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón— anunció, acabando el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo; Mei sonrió para sus adentros. Era hora de actuar.

— ¿Y sabes algo más?— comenzó, evocando su tono más sensual— Vine sola ésta noche, pero no pienso irme de la misma forma…

— ¿Sí? Buena suerte con eso. Adiós.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Adónde diablos vas, Hatake?!

—Tengo que hacer algo importante antes de que acabe el día— anunció el otro antes de alejarse definitivamente.

Frustrada, Mei lo vio correr bajo la tormenta de nieve. Era claro que le urgía hacer ese 'algo', aún más que amanecer en su cama. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Molesta, le dio la espalda.

—Será una lástima perder tal espécimen…pero si vuelvo a verte, te mataré con mis propias manos, Hatake Kakashi— murmuró apretando los puños, lista para golpear a Ao si se atrevía a bromear con eso.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #9 terminado.**

**Dedicado a Naoko-eri.**

**Bueno éste será el primer Drabble que se relaciona posteriormente con otro. Ya lo verán.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	10. El amor de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ con una temática en común: el amor y sus diferentes formas de vivirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #10**

**.**

**El amor de mi vida**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cambió de canal una vez más, fastidiado. Abrió otra cerveza y se concentró en contemplar la misma fotografía una y otra vez, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo alertó, e inmediatamente volteó la cabeza, dejando el retrato en su lugar al reconocer a la persona que se quitaba la nieve del cabello en su entrada.

— ¿Kakashi?— inquirió con sorpresa— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pasó algo en casa de Asuma?

— ¿Eh? Ah… No, claro que no pasó nada— aclaró el otro hombre, pasándose una mano por la nuca mientras se deshacía de las últimas prendas que cubrían su rostro, destapando un gesto nervioso que Obito Uchiha contempló con desconfianza.

— ¿Entonces?

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez e indecisión; caminó hacia su mejor amigo y sujetó sus hombros con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Verás... Estaba rodeado de mujeres, hermosas mujeres ansiosas por sacarse la ropa más rápido de lo que puedas decir _San Valentín... _Ya sabes como se ponen cuando llega esta fecha y están solas. El punto es que, estando allá, rodeado en alcohol y mujeres, me di cuenta de algo…

Obito parpadeó, confundido ante la repentina pausa que Kakashi hizo.

— ¿De qué?

Kakashi se mordió la lengua, como si le que estaba a punto de decir le costara horrores, pero, sin acobardarse, le soltó las novedades:

—Te amo— dijo sin más, descolocando a su mejor amigo, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué?

—No te entusiasmes; no es que de pronto me haya vuelto homosexual o algo así…

— ¿Estás ebrio?

—Un poco. Cállate y escúchame— gruñó Kakashi, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más— Tú y yo hemos sido como arroz y alga desde que tengo memoria; siempre hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, y sé que siempre podré contar contigo, porque eres mi mejor amigo, y también la persona -de una forma bastante retorcida y por demás extraña, debo añadir- más importante en mi vida—se pasó una mano por el cabello— Eres el único con quien realmente quiero estar en un día como hoy, no con un montón de extraños ebrios… Porque eres mi familia, y te amo.

Obito parpadeó, confuso al principio, pero acabando por sonreír al oír eso último, intentando ocultar la conmoción de su rostro.

— ¿Me amas, a pesar de que siempre dices que soy irritante y llorón?— rió, y Kakashi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y resignación.

—Eres el maldito _amor de mi vida_— gruñó, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto al ver como Obito escondía la mirada, tallándose los ojos con una mano— Obito, ¿estás llorando?

— ¡Claro que no!— chilló el otro joven, desviando la mirada— Sólo me entró una basura en el ojo...

Kakashi quiso soltar una carcajada, pero en vez de eso su mirada se posó en la fotografía que estaba junto a su amigo, y sus ojos se estrecharon con comprensión, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—Las extrañas, ¿verdad?— le soltó Kakashi de pronto, señalando la imagen de la sonriente jovencita. Obito la observó también, dejando de limpiarse el rostro.

—Hoy más que nunca…Después de todo, ella también fue el amor de mi vida— suspiró, sentándose con los codos recargándose sobre las rodillas, triste; no obstante, al cabo de unos segundos la tristeza se disipó, y por su rostro apareció una sonrisa de radiante felicidad; entonces palmeó la rodilla de su amigo, mirándolo divertido— Pero ahora te tengo a ti y a tu extraño amor para no volver a sentirme solo— bromeó, provocando que Kakashi riera, lanzándole una almohada por la cabeza.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #10 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	11. Dulces

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor, sus diferentes formas de vivirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #11**

**.**

**Dulces**

**.**

* * *

—Es un lindo día…— comentó Kabuto Yakushi, cerrando el libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas flexionadas mientras limpiaba sus gafas— Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Itachi-kun— anunció— Además, supongo que tendrás planes, ¿verdad?— soltó, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas y señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de histéricas chiquillas, que parecían hacer guardia cerca de ellos.

Itachi Uchiha bufó.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas— sentenció, recogiendo sus apuntes— Aun así te agradezco el tiempo libre. Que tengas una buena tade, Kabuto-senpai.

—Oh, espero que así sea— le sonrió, estrechando la mirada detrás de las gafas—Aunque no creo recibir muchos dulces como los que te esperan a ti.

—Tal vez recibas algo— Itachi se encogió de hombros, neutro. Kabuto sólo río una vez más.

—Espero. Adoro los dulces, creo que eso ya te lo había dicho— sonrió— Te veré mañana. Tres en punto.

El otro niño asintió y se marchó, y con él todas las niñas que se habían amontonado en los alrededores. Minutos después, Kabuto acabó de recoger sus cosas y caminó fuera de la escuela, con aire distraído y risueño, hasta que su paso fue detenido por un diminuto niño que salió de la nada y se posó frente a él, con la mirada baja y las redondas mejillas ligeramente acaloradas.

— ¿Si? ¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeño?— preguntó en tono amable y con una sonrisa que pareció asustar al niño, haciendo que posara sus enormes y oscuros ojos en él— ¡Ah! Eres el hermanito de Itachi-kun, ¿no es así?— amplió su sonrisa, divertido— Lo siento. No te reconocí— discurrió, pasándose una mano por el cabello con gesto despistado y estrechando los ojos en otra simpática sonrisa. El niño de inmediato volvió a bajar la vista, cubriendo el sonrojo de su rostro con las hebras de cabello oscuro que caían sobre él, asintiendo con lentitud— Si buscas a Itachi-kun, se marchó hace como cinco minutos…

El pequeño negó en silencio, sorprendiendo a Kabuto.

— ¿No? Bueno… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— preguntó con amabilidad. El niño asintió.

Sin mirarlo, y con las mejillas rojas, extendió sus diminutos brazos hacia él, con una pequeña caja roja entre las manos, haciendo que Kabuto borrara su sonrisa un momento.

— ¿Para mi?— inquirió, autoseñalándose, un poco confuso.

El pequeño lo observó, rojo de vergüenza, y asintió, reiterándole su obsequio. Kabuto volvió a estrechar la mirada con algarabía.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— rió, tomando los dulces. Y ni bien sus dedos hicieron contacto con el objeto, el niño lo soltó y salió corriendo rápidamente, como si huyera de algo— ¡Oye, espera!— exclamó Kabuto. El pequeño se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y se giró hacia él, con gesto intrigante— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Sasuke-kun!— gritó, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin importarle la mueca de horror en el rostro del pequeño, quien sólo corrió con más prisa, aunque con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus pequeños labios.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #11 terminado.**

**Bueno, éste Drabble fue inspirado en un animé de mi infancia que no era muy bueno, pero lo cierto es que la idea me hizo reír.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	12. Aviones de papel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #12**

**.**

**Aviones de papel**

**.**

* * *

Estaba destrozada.

Se sentía tan triste y desolada que apenas podía respirar, con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus apagados ojos color perla. Aun así consiguió reunir la suficiente entereza para sonreír a la feliz pareja mientras su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Y así, apretando el pequeño paquete de chocolates contra su pecho, dejó que sus pies la guiaran por sí mismos hasta la solitaria parte trasera del instituto, en donde se dejó caer sobre una banca, llorando como si el mundo se acabara, pues, para Hinata Hyūga así era.

Su persona amada nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos. ¿Es que era tan poca cosa como para que él se hubiera fijado en ella? ¿Nadie nunca podría amarla porque no ser tan bonita como Ino, inteligente como Sakura o simpática como Tenten? Tal vez el amor no había sido creado para ella, pero le dolía demasiado hacerse a la idea.

Hinata lloró amargamente durante varios minutos, ahogando sollozos hasta que sintió como algo golpeaba suavemente su nuca. Confundida, limpió sus ojos del exceso de agua salada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tomando el avión de papel que se había incrustado en su cabello.

Frunciendo el ceño miró en todas direcciones, buscando inconscientemente a quien le había lanzado aquel objeto, pero no encontró a nadie. Suspirando, decidió desdoblar el papel, y, con sorpresa, notó que había algo escrito en él, y al leerlo sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como la sangre.

«_Luces mucho más bonita cuando sonríes_» Decía la nota, seguida de un retrato de su rostro, uno muy bueno, en el que estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata se sorbió la nariz mientras una tímida sonrisa afloraba de sus labios. Entonces, otro avión de papel pasó junto a su cabeza y cayó sobre los arbustos. La chica se apresuró a buscarlo y desdoblarlo.

«_¿Lo ves? Ya no llores_»

Se limpió el rostro con una manga justo a tiempo para poder ver el tercer avión aterrizando. Corrió hacia él y lo desarmó, maravillándose con el dibujo de un hermoso ramo de flores, y una sonrisa radiante y sincera adornó su rostro antes de que otro avión la golpeara con suavidad en el brazo. Hinata, sin borrar su sonrisa, se agachó para recogerlo y leer la simple frase que allí había escrita, dentro del dibujo de un corazón. Después, limpió definitivamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y sujetó aquel papel contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente. Cuando los abrió, miró en todas direcciones, pero de nuevo no vio nada. Entonces, tomó sus papeles y volvió a sentarse en la banca, sin dejar de sonreír.

—T-tal vez no había sido un día tan malo después de todo…— sonrió, buscando la última nota para leerla otra vez:

«_Feliz día de San Valentín. _»

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #12 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	13. San Valentín

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #13**

**.**

**San Valentín**

**.**

* * *

**.**

La expresión de fastidio en su rostro perduró hasta que ya no pudo oír el bullicio de sus compañeros; buscó su árbol favorito y se acomodó la bufanda para sentarse y sacar sus lapices y su libro de dibujos.

Para Sai, el 14 de febrero era una fecha más entre el 13 y el 15. No lograba entender del todo la gracia de San Valentín, aunque reconocía que era un día un poco más 'extraño' de lo usual. La agitación entre clases podía sentirse con más intensidad, y, por única vez en el año, chicas y chicos intercambiaban obsequios; pero no él, pues nunca recibía o daba nada. Tal vez porque todas las chicas de su escuela le parecían simplemente horrorosas.

Había hecho el primer trazo en el papel cuando reparó el suave llanto que llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Confundido, dejó sus cosas a un lado y se irguió, alzando la cabeza y encontrando a la causa de su distracción sobre una banca.

Sai frunció el ceño automáticamente. Desde su posición, sólo podía ver la espalda de la chica, pero reconocía el cabello largo y de ese peculiar color berenjena. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que esa chica tenía la sonrisa más curiosa que hubiera visto, y por eso la había retratado en su libro.

Intrigado, iba a acercarse a hablar con ella, pero se detuvo, decidiendo que podría empeorarlo todo, como solía hacer, pues nunca había sido muy hábil a la hora de hablar con desconocidos, mucho menos con mujeres, por lo que se quedó lejos.

No que le interesara, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que prefería ver a aquella chica sonriendo como todas las veces que la había retratado. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

Arrancó la página en la que estaba su imagen y tomó un lápiz para escribir debajo. Iba a acercarse para dárselo pero de nuevo se detuvo, pensativo.

Recordando una vieja clase de arte plegó el papel para darle forma de avión, luego alzó el brazo en el ángulo correcto y lo lanzó, dando en la nuca de la chica. Ella se sobresaltó y dejó de llorar casi al instante.

Sai rió de lado volvió a escribir en otro papel, doblándolo para lanzarlo hacia unos arbustos y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que, por primera vez, había hecho sonreír a una chica. Después tomó otra hoja en blanco, más inspirado que nunca, y rápidamente dibujó un ramo con todas los tipos de flores que conocía; lo lanzó hacia la joven y esperó su reacción, sintiendo un extraño calor en las mejillas al verla esbozar la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Así que, convencido de que había realizado un buena acción, Sai recogió sus cosas para regresar a clases; sin embargo, antes de irse sacó un último papel y las palabras fluyeron por sí solas, junto a una sonrisa sincera.

Dobló la hoja y la lanzó con una sonrisa, decidiendo que, tal vez, tenía mucho que aprender sobre el día de San Valentín.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #13 terminado.**

**Me disculpo de antemano por lo mal que pudo haber quedado el capítulo, pero fue lo que salió de mi loca cebecilla sin llegar a ser un OS. Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	14. Pañuelo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor y sus diferentes formas de vivirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #14**

**.**

**Pañuelo**

**.**

* * *

Siempre había odiado ver a una mujer llorar; ya fuera por su educación o porque simplemente era molesto. Por eso, cruzó el vagón y se paró junto a aquella llorosa chica rubia, tendiéndole su pañuelo sin intermediar palabra y evitando el contacto visual, pues lo último que quería era que esa desconocida lo fastidiara con sus problemas; luego regresó a su asiento, concentrándose en el brillo de la ciudad pasando por su ventana.

—Muchas gracias— escuchó decir a alguien, y, regresando la vista, halló su pañuelo frente a sus ojos.

—No hay de qué— suspiró, irguiéndose para tomar la prenda y dar por zanjado el asunto, esperando que la chica regresara a su lugar; no obstante, pese a la cantidad de asientos vacíos, ella se sentó junto a él.

—No quiero que pienses que siempre voy por ahí llorando como una loca— le dijo, hablando atropelladamente; él sólo contempló su perfil por el rabillo del ojo— Es sólo que acaban de dejarme…, justo hoy. En el día de San Valentín— hipó al terminar esa frase. Él bufó y le regresó el pañuelo con gesto indiferente— Gracias.

—Olvídalo— suspiró, recargándose contra la ventana.

—No, en serio…Yo creía que todos los hombres eran unos cerdos, pero tú fuiste muy dulce… Y no intentaste conquistarme al verme tan vulnerable.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eres muy amable…¿Cómo te llamas?

La miró, bufando.

—Shisui Uchiha.

—Yo soy Ino Yamanaka. Es un placer— le sonrió.

Shisui respondió con un ligero gruñido.

— ¿Eres muy callado, verdad?

Volvió a gruñir, oyendo con fastidio como ella reía.

—Bueno, aquí me bajo.

—Hn.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Shisui.

De la nada, besó su mejilla, haciéndole abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y sonrojarse levemente ante lo inesperado de la acción. Turbado, Shisui se giró para enfrentarla, sonrojándose aún más al encontrarse con los ojos más bellos que había visto, y que le sonreían sólo a él. Y algo se removió en su interior, subió por su estómago y aceleró su corazón.

—Gracias por el pañuelo.

—O-Oh, no. Puedes quedártelo— balbuceó, sonrojado.

Ella le sonrió otra vez antes de bajar, y el corazón de Shisui latió con más fuerza.

Sin entender porqué siguió mirando hacia la estación aún mucho después de que se perdiera de su vista. Luego suspiró, parándose para bajar en su destino. Al hacerlo, una nota cayó de su regazo, y al levantarla notó que había algo escrito en ella:

_Gracias por tu pañuelo. Si quieres recuperarlo, llámame y con gusto te lo regresaré después de que lo lave. Ino._

Shisui parpadeó; rió de la lado y anotó el número que estaba escrito con labial.

Por supuesto que quería recuperar su pañuelo.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #14 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	15. Monstruos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor a través de diferentes miradas.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #15**

**.**

**Monstruos**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Inojin entró en la cocina, encontrando a dos de sus hermanos menores preparándose con cacerolas cubriendo sus cabezas rubias y usando algunos utensillos graciosamente como armas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— inquirió, curioso, estrechando los ojos azules con suspicacia. Asuma, el menor de sus hermanos, dejó los 'planos' que analizaban sobre la mesa y se llevó un dedo a los pequeños labios, pidiendo silencio— ¿Qué?

—Estamos haciendo un plan, _aniki_— informó, con expresión seria. Inojin frunció el ceño y se despeinó el corto cabello negro.

— ¿Plan? ¿Para qué?.

—Hermano, ¿sabes que día es hoy?— inquirió Hiruzen.

—14 de febrero, ¿por?

—No es sólo 14 de febrero, _aniki_; hoy es el día en que _ellos_ se hacen más fuertes…

— ¿Ellos?— rió el mayor, divertido por la cara de espanto del pequeño niño— ¿De qué están hablando?

—De _ellos_…— el más pequeño de la familia bajó el tono, pidiendo a su hermano que se acercara a él, hablando en susurros—, de los monstruos que viven en el armario de nuestra habitación…

—Asuma, no existen los monstruos.

— ¡Claro que sí!— aseguró su hermano— Tú, Sarada y Fugaku no pueden escucharlos porque duermen al otro lado de la casa; pero nuestros padres y nosotros sí podemos.

— ¿Papá y mamá también?

—Sí. Le dijimos a mamá que escuchábamos golpes y algunos sonidos raros, como de animales, y ella nos contó el problema…— comenzó a decir Hiruzen.

—Monstruos— añadió Asuma— Después de que se lo dijimos a mamá los monstruos se acobardaron y dejaron de golpear las paredes y hacer esos ruidos raros…

—Pero cada 14 de febrero llegan cuando papá y mamá no están y estamos todos en la cama.

—Y vuelven a golpear la pared y a gruñir mucho…

— ¿Quién gruñe?— preguntó su única hermana, Sarada, entrando por la puerta con expresión de duda.

—Los monstruos que viven en nuestro armario.

— ¿Monstruos?

— ¡Sí! Los que golpean nuestra pared y gruñen… Siempre parece que se están matando. Y hoy más que los otros días.

—Esos no son monstruos. Sólo son nuestros pad…

Inojin la silenció colocando una mano sobre su boca, sonriendo ante los rostros curiosos de sus hermanos menores.

—Sí, son monstruos— acotó con alarma— Sarada y yo también los oíamos cuando dormíamos junto a la recámara de mamá y papá, ¿no es así, Sarada?

Su hermanastra frunció el ceño un momento, luego sonrió de lado, divertida.

—Claro, lo recuerdo. Sólo son monstruos— rió—. Monstruos de San Valentín.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #15 terminado.**

**Dedicado a Naoko-eri.**

**Bueno, supongo que sabrán quienes son los padres jaja. Sé que éste Drabble rompe con mi propia consigna de parejas extrañas, pero quise escribir algo un poco más familiar, así que me centré en la futura familia Uchiha xD Fue divertido hacerlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	16. Siempre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #16**

**.**

**Siempre**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Usó su mejor vestido y pasó horas maquillándose frente al espejo, con mucha emoción.

Deseaba verse realmente hermosa.

Procuró alistar la mesa cuidadosamente, reparando en cada detalle, por más mínimo que fuera, mientras ponía los tres lugares.

Todo debía ser perfecto esa noche.

Mientras servía la cena, sus chispeantes ojos castaños se encontraban de tanto en tanto con esos expresivos ojos azules que parecían seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Sonriendo ante ello, Tsunade se sentó al extremo de la decorada mesa, comenzando a hablar animadamente de su día, sin importarle que no hubiera respuesta de la otra parte. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a que así fuera.

Pero eso nunca disminuía su emoción.

Una vez acabado su relato, decidió guardar silencio y observar a sus acompañantes con dedicación, haciendo algún comentario de a ratos o sólo sonriendo con demencial alegría hasta que el reloj marcó las nueve, momento en que recogió su plato y los de sus invitados, que se hallaban intactos.

—Veo que no tenían mucho apetito— murmuró con tristeza, terminando de recoger los trastos para llevarlos a la cocina, de dónde salió con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el mayor de sus acompañantes— ¿Vamos a la cama?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta; tampoco era como Tsunade la esperara. Ella sólo tomó la fotografía del joven de largos cabellos plateados de sobre la mesa y besó la del sonriente niño para dejarla sobre una cómoda y caminar con el otro relato apresado en su pecho hasta la habitación, en donde al fin se derrumbó.

Tirándose sobre la cama, soltó aquellas amargas lágrimas que la ahogaban por dentro, descargando toda la frustración del día, arruinando todo el maquillaje, que formaba surcos oscuros en sus mejillas, mientras seguía apretando el retrato contra su cuerpo, llorando durante horas sin soltarlo, sin importarle estar arrugando su mejor vestido.

Lloró de tristeza y rabia hasta casi quedarse dormida; y, estando el umbral de los sueños, sintió al alguien subirse a la cama y abrazarla por la cintura, como todos los años, transmitiéndole su calor.

—No me gusta que llores…— le dijo _él _al oído, apretando su cuerpo al suyo, cosa que hizo que Tsunade soltara un profundo sollozo.

—Es que… Te extraño tanto… A ti y a Nawaki…

—Nosotros también te extrañamos, amor. Pero no queremos verte llorar. Ya no más.

Tsunade hipó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aferrándose aún más al calor de su amado.

— ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse?— soltó, con amargura— ¿Por qué me dejaron tan sola?

—Pero no me fui, amor. Estoy aquí contigo. Nunca estarás sola. Adónde vayas, yo iré.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Yo nunca miento— afirmó el otro, depositando un cálido beso sobre su hombro desnudo.

Tsunade sonrió entre sueños.

—Está bien; no necesito un guardaespaldas— escuchó la risa de aquella persona, la cual casi había olvidado— Además, quiero que cuides del irresponsable de Nawaki allá donde están…

—Lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué? Él también te extraña todo el tiempo.

—Pues más le vale— volvió a sonreír, casi presa del cansancio— Oye…

— ¿Si?

—Te amo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió un cálido beso en sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, Tsunade, nunca lo olvides…Pero ya es hora de seguir adelante, amor.

—Lo sé. Sólo quédate un poco más…—bostezó, rindiéndose al umbral de los sueños— Siempre te amaré, Dan. Feliz día de San Valentín.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #16 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


	17. Casualidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #17**

**.**

**Casualidad**

**.**

* * *

Nunca había sido particularmente creyente de las casualidades. Las cosas simplemente pasaban o no, todo dependía del sentido que cada uno le diera a los hechos.

O eso creía.

Tal vez, si hubiera prestado más atención habría sabido que no fue casualidad que hubiera cruzado miradas con un cuervo que estaba posado en su ventana al despertar; que el horrendo gato negro de su vecina se hubiera metido a su departamento una vez más, ni haber encontrado una nota que el imbécil de Naruto había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con su nombre pintado con tinta roja, sólo para molestarlo*. Todo en una misma mañana. Una señal más que clara de que ése sería un pésimo día.

Por eso supo que no había sido casualidad que su hermano se reportara enfermo para fastidiarle la jornada; tampoco que tuviera que recorrer decenas de kilómetros para asistir a una importante junta en su lugar. Mucho menos que su coche se averiara cerca de un templo en medio de la nada, y que una lluvia torrencial se desatara en el preciso instante en que se detuvo el motor.

No fue por casualidad que Sasuke decidió refugiarse en el templo mientras buscaba señal en su móvil; tampoco que se mojara durante todo el trayecto subiendo los cientos de escalones en busca de otro medio de comunicación.

Lo que sí fue casualidad fue que aquella joven también estuviera buscando refugio en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora, pero, para Sasuke, no fue casualidad que sus miradas se cruzaran en ese instante, encontrándose con la mujer más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

No fue casualidad para Ino Yamanaka estar varada en ese lugar después de conducir durante horas tras una cita fallida.

Y, mirando fijamente a aquellos profundos ojos negros que la observaban con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa, decidió que tampoco era casualidad que ese joven estuviera allí también esa noche, en ese día del año y a esa hora.

Y al pasar los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera apartar la mirada, supieron que, definitivamente, no era casualidad que ambos estuvieran solos el día de San Valentín.

Lo que sí había sido una casualidad fue que se enamoraran perdidamente uno del otro.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #17 terminado.**

***Supersticiones japonesas.**

**Feliz cumpleaños a RocioFri!**

**Hola. Lamento la demora en publicar, pero tuve un pequeño accidente, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Mi caballo me tiró y gracias al Cielo sólo me rompí el brazo; la cuestión es que estuve algunos días en el hospital para observación por el golpe en la cabeza, por lo que no pude escribir, además de que se me dificulta mucho con una mano menos. De ahí la demora. Aunque seguiré escribiendo un poco cada día.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	18. Curioso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #18**

**.**

**Curioso**

**.**

* * *

Era curioso que su primer día como profesor coincidiera con el de San Valentín.

Eso sólo significaba que el festejo esa noche sería al doble.

Kakashi Hatake se detuvo al llegar a la prepratoria, justo cuando sonaba la campana, y contempló el edificio unos momentos; desdobló el papel arrugado que llevaba en el bolsillo y volvió a leer sus instrucciones mientras varios alumnos pasaban de él con prisas, internándose en el edificio. Cuando Kakashi iba a seguirlos, reparó en la única chica que seguía fuera, parada bajo un árbol mientras estiraba el cuello. Cuando la campana de retraso sonó y la joven seguía sin entrar a clases, decidió intervenir, haciendo gala de su nuevo puesto.

—Señorita …— carraspeó, haciéndose notar. La chica dio un respingo— Acaba de sonar la campana de retraso, ¿acaso no la oyó?— inquirió, usando su mejor tono autoritario.

—Sí, pero…— se removió, nerviosa.

—No quiero castigarla en mi primer día, así que será mejor que se dirija a su aula.

—Pero…

—Bien. Su nombre, por favor.

— ¡N-No será necesario!— La niña se estremeció, haciendo una reverencia antes de tomar su maletín y correr dentro de la escuela. Kakashi iba a imitarla, pero se vio interrumpido:

— ¡Lo hice, Tenten-chan! A-Ayu… ¡Ah!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que una segunda chica le cayera encima.

— ¡Diablos!— gruñó Kakashi, sobándose la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con la imagen de una adolescente tumbada entre sus piernas. En contra de su voluntad, el maestro se sonrojó levemente, y la chica, al alzar la mirada y encontrar la suya, se sonrojó mucho más, petrificándose.

Sin mover ni un músculo, Kakashi contempló sus ojos, tan claros como perlas, adornando el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Entonces, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella imagen, pero una chispa de cordura le hizo entrar en razón.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó con voz ronca, rogando al Cielo que la chica se moviera, pero ella sólo asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que de pronto pareció notar su cuerpo bajo el suyo, y cayó hacia atrás, horrorizada.

— ¡Lo-Lo siento tanto! ¡Fu-Fue un accidente!— chilló, más roja que un tomate.

Kakashi se permitió sonreír. Se puso en pie y le extendió una mano a la adolescente, sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica cuando sus finos dedos hicieron contacto con los suyos, cosa que ella también pareció notar.

—I-Intentaba regresar a un pajarito que cayó de su nido. Gra-Gracias por de-detener mi caída— le dijo, aún con signos de vergüenza en el rostro.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, embelesado ante la inocencia de la adolescente, obligándose a pensar con racionalidad.

—De…nada— vaciló un segundo, pasándose una mano por el cabello— Soy…eh…Debería entrar a clases, señorita…

—M-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga, señor…

—Ha-Hatake Kakashi.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, y ella le sonrió por primera vez, maravillándolo como nunca antes, pese a lo peligroso de aquella situación.

Y de pronto, el docente supo que estaba perdido, y que eso no le importaba.

Que curioso que su primer día como profesor coincidiera con el de San Valentín.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #18 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	19. Monopolizado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #19**

**.**

**Monopolizado**

**.**

* * *

Hana se preparó un sandwich y salió de la cocina para sentarse frente al televisor, pasando canales sin mucho interés hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse con un golpe seco.

— ¿Kiba? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí— le respondieron, alargando la última letra con cierto dramatismo, cosa que hizo sonreír a la adolescente.

—Ven a ver la tele conmigo— lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón junto al suyo— Me hice un sandwich, ¿quieres? ¿Qué te pasa?

Su hermano menor soltó un largo y sentimental suspiro.

—Hoy fue el día de San Valentín, y no recibí ningún obsequio… ¡no te rías!— Hana se tapó la boca para disimular una sonrisa mientras su hermano se hundía en la mullida superficie de su asiento— Nunca recibo nada porque todas la niñas son tontas y le dan sus obsequios al idiota de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ah, conozco a su hermano. Los dos son muy populares.

—Sí, y muy idiotas.

Hana rió, cortando su sandwich para darle la mitad a su hermanito.

—Kiba, ¿me pasas mi mochila?— el niño sostuvo el emparedado con los dientes y obedeció, volviendo a su lugar. Su hermana sacó un paquetito envuelto con un papel con dibujos de perros y se lo tendió, con una sonrisa— Feliz día de San Valentín, Kiba-kun.

El niño parpadeó, confuso.

— ¿Es para mí?

—Claro.

—Pero… No puedes. Eres mi hermana, no puedes ser mi novia. Además, nos odiamos.

Hana frunció el ceño.

—Oye, oye. Debes dejar de hacer caso a esos tontos anuncios de San Valentín, hermanito— rió— El amor está monopolizado por esos idiotas que se la pasan besuqueándose todo el día, pero ellos no son sus dueños.

—No entiendo.

—Ah… San Valentín es el día del amor, ¿no? Pero el amor no lo sienten sólo las personas que salen juntas. Mamá te ama, y tú la amas a ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo…

—Pues yo también te amo. Aunque seas un fastidio la mayor parte del tiempo. Y tú también me amas, ¿no es así?

—Bueno… Me gritas mucho y siempre me dices lo que tengo que hacer… Pero también me cuidas cuando mamá no está, y siempre me compartes tus sandwiches— reflexionó un momento— Sí, creo que también te amo.

Hana rió.

—Está bien. Ahora me debes un obsequio.

—Umm… ¿Qué tal si limpio tu habitación una semana? El próximo año…

Ella rió una vez más, lanzándole un cojín por la cabeza. Kiba rió también, devolviendo el ataque.

— ¿Sabes qué, Hana-chan?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Kiba sonrió, mostrando su dentadura todavía incompleta.

—Me da gusto que tú seas mi hermana… Y que no todo el amor esté monopol… mono…poli… Bueno, eso.

—Yo también, Kiba… pero no olvides que me debes un obsequio.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #19 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	20. Especial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #20**

**.**

**Especial**

**.**

* * *

No era que esperara abrazos y besos en medio de la calle; tampoco un enorme oso de felpa, una tonelada de chocolates o un jardín de rosas. Conocía a su pareja a la perfección, y sabía que no podía esperar cosas como esas de su parte, pero no importaba.

Akasuna no Sasori siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras y menos demostraciones de afecto, ella lo sabía desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Supuso que siempre le habían atraído los hombres un tanto distantes. ¿Y por qué él le había correspondido? Ino estaba segura de que la amaba también. Por eso, ni su falta de emociones, ni su escaces de sentimientos y palabras románticas bastaban para separarlos. Así que, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerzas (ganándose una curiosa mirada por parte de su novio), siguió caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, decidiendo que no hacían falta obsequios costosos ni cenas a la luz de las velas para que ese día fuera especial.

—Te amo, Sasori— soltó sin pensar. A él nunca se le habían dado las frases románticas, y pocas veces sabía cómo contestar alguna; por eso, ella no se sorprendió cuando no dijo nada. Pero en respuesta, su cuerpo se tensó de forma involuntaria, e Ino pudo percibir que su respiración se había acelerado también. Eso lo tomó como señal de triunfo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada de su edificio no pudo evitar la decepción que plagaba, incoscientemente, su voz—Bueno… Te veré mañana.

Él asintió, cabizbajo, mientras movía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Ino suspiró e intentó despedirse con una sonrisa al acercarse a él y depositar un cálido beso en sus fríos labios, gesto que tampoco correspondió, pero que no repelió. Decepcionada y dolida, ella volvió a sonreírle, volteando con las llaves en mano. Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sintió unos dedos enguantados atrapando su brazo, y, con sorpresa, se giró hacia Sasori.

—También te amo— declaró éste, sin mirarla. Acto seguido tomó la mano de Ino con una delicadeza impropia de él y colocó una rodilla en el suelo congelado— Cásate conmigo.

Sus palabras sonaron un algo bruscas, pero para Ino no fue así.

Ella no respondió con un sí o un no. Simplemente se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo, y los dos cayeron en la nieve mientras ella reía.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Ino lo miró a los ojos y soltóun fuerte y claro "sí". Entonces, aún en el suelo, Sasori la tomó por la barbilla y selló sus labios, demostrando así todos los sentimientos que nunca expresaría con palabras.

E Ino decidió que no necesitaba a nada más para que ése día de San Valentín fuera más especial.

* * *

**Drabble #20 terminado.**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Bien, a no ser por un ligero cambio en la zona horaria, hace 21 años una hermosa mujer entraba en una pequeña maternidad de Lyon, con un hermoso bebé dentro: yo! jaja. Hoy, o ayer, dependiendo el lugar de donde lo miren, hace dos décadas di mi primera bocanada de aire en este mundo, y hoy estoy aquí, compartiéndolo con ustedes.**

**Gracias por leer, y esperaré sus reseñas.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	21. Estocolmo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #21**

**.**

**Estocolmo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Atento a cualquier ruido extraño o a alguna clase de señal, el joven mantenía su postura serena e imperturbable, aunque por dentro sus pensamientos y sentimientos se revolvían violentamente como un torbellino, algo que nunca había experimentado en su corta vida. Y no sólo por lo peligroso de la situación, sino, quizá, por _ella_; la causa de todo.

Madara estaba alerta, mostrándose distante y frío, aunque apenas podía disimular el nerviosismo que lo invadía.

Su cabello desordenado y sus ojos negros, profundos y amenazantes, eran como una advertencia. No quería que lo mirara, pero ella no desviaba la vista. No por miedo o ira por el hecho de haberla convertido en su víctima, lastimándola, humillándola; lo miraba de forma casi suplicante, como si quisiera penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma y descubrir todos sus secretos. Y allí estaba Madara, sosteniéndole la mirada, muy cerca, tanto como nunca debería haber estado, intentando que ella descubriera que no había nada bueno en su interior. Entonces, un teléfono sonó a lo lejos, obligándolo a romper el contacto visual.

—Tu prometido consiguió el dinero— ladró. La muchacha lo miró— Tienes suerte. A lo mejor el pago de tu rescate es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que obtendrás en tu vida.

Ella no contestó, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas.

Madara se tensó. No podía entenderla; el razonamiento lógico implicaba que debía odiarlo, despreciarlo o temerle por haberle hecho daño. Sin embargo, aquella muchacha estaba desafiando todo sentido común. Y lo peor era que parecía ser consciente de lo que hacía, de lo que estaba buscando.

Alguna vez había leído algo sobre el síndrome de _Estocolmo_, y no dudaba que fuera víctima de ese mal. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría amarlo?

Tal vez en otra vida, en otras circunstancias, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Pero en esa realidad, y bajo aquellas circunstancias, no había un futuro para un maleante y una dama de sociedad como Mito Uzumaki.

Condujo con ella en el asiento trasero; los dos en silencio. Mito ya no estaba atada, no hacía falta.

Llegando al lugar asignado sólo hacía falta esperar y rogar porque nadie hubiera dado parte a la policía. Entonces, Madara observó a Mito a través del espejo retrovisor, y su mirada le dijo todo. Había tal determinación en ella que no fue capaz de dudarlo más.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?— soltó con sorna, aunque había verdadera esperanza detrás de sus frías palabras. Como respuesta, Mito asintió y limpió todo rastro de llanto de su rostro; Madara sólo gruñó, pasándose una mano por el rostro— Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer.

—No me importa— su voz, clara, dulce y melodiosa al pronunciar esas simples palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó.

Aquel día de San Valentín la heredera Uzumaki desapareció, y su rescate jamás fue cobrado, así como jamás encontraron a su secuestrador.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #21 terminado.**

**Dedicado a Marde Geer! Gracias por darme la idea; me gustó mucho escribir sobre estos dos.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	22. San Valentín apesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #22**

**.**

**San Valentín apesta**

**.**

* * *

—Gracias por salir conmigo. Es realmente deprimente no tener novio en San Valentín; aunque es una lástima que Chouji no pudiera venir— Shikamaru Nara asintió con algo de renuencia, acomodándose el nudo de la bufanda, recordando que debía darle parte de su mesada a su mejor amigo a cambio de aquel favor.

—Problemático…

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, no. ¿Quieres sentarte?— preguntó con nerviosismo; Ino se dejó guiar por él.

—Es una noche muy linda, a pesar de ser invierno.

—Supongo…— Shikamaru bufó, buscando el valor necesario para hacer aquello.

Miró a Ino fijamente. Se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello rubio recogido y aquel brigo rojo de botones enormes.

—Me gustas— murmuró sin mirarla. La escuchó alzando la mirada, seguramente asombrada— Me gustas mucho. Y creo que te amo— cuando se atrevió a mirarla sintió el pecho adolorido de repente, como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el oxígeno. ¿Por qué Ino tenía esa cara?— Yo sé que es muy problemático, y que te parecerá una tontería, pero…

— ¡Sakura, Naruto!— exclamó ella, sin mudar de expresión. Shikamaru parpadeó en la misma dirección, frunciendo el ceño— Lo siento, Shika. ¿Decías algo?

—Yo…

— ¡Puerca! ¡No me digas que Shikamaru y tú tienen una cita!

— ¡Claro que no, Frentona! Sólo es una salida de amigos.

— ¡Hola, Ino-chan! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

—Gracias, Naruto— le sonrió, bajando la mirada al enfrentar los ojos vacíos de Uchiha Sasuke— Feliz día de San Valentín, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp— soltó el aludido. Shikamaru lo miró, deseando poder darle un golpe en la cara.

—Bueno, y es tarde y pronto comenzará a nevar. Deberíamos regresar a casa— propuso Naruto.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón— asintió Ino, parándose— ¿Vamos, Shika?

— ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros, Ino-chan?

—Gracias, Naruto, pero vivo en dirección opuesta; Shika puede acompañarlos.

—No. Todavía no dije lo que quiero decirte— murmuró éste.

—Pero no quiero que te desvíes tanto por mí…

—Está b…

—Yo acompañaré a Yamanaka a su casa— aquellas frías palabras quedaron en el aire durante varios segundos, sin que ninguno pudiera creérselas. Sasuke Uchiha desvió la mirada y añadió:— Debo pasar a comprar unas cosas cerca de ahí.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con molestia.

—No es necesario. Yo la llev…

—Vamos— gruñó Sasuke, sin dar lugar a réplicas, sorpresivamente tomando la mano de una desprevenida Ino, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas, asintiendo ante unos estupefactos Shikamaru y Sakura. Sin embargo, antes de que se alejaran, ella lo detuvo, soltando su mano para caminar hacia su amigo y abrazarlo.

— ¡Gracias, Shika! ¡No puedo creer que Sasuke me acompañará a casa! Eres un estupendo amigo— él se tensó, sin contestar, pero sintiendo como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago— Por cierto, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

—Sólo… quería decir que…— observó de reojo a un molesto Sasuke Uchiha, y luego el rostro iluminado de su mejor amiga; y suspiró, derrotado— Sólo iba a decir que San Valentín apesta— bufó, completamente convencido de aquello.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #22 terminado.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	23. A la Luna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Drabble #23**

**.**

**A la Luna**

**.**

* * *

Se mordió el labio inferior y deslizó el marcador rojo sobre el papel, intentando mantenerse serena.

—Tuviste seis errores, pero has mejorado, Naruto.

El muchacho parpadeó, sonriendo.

—Es porque eres una excelente maestra, Hanabi-chan. Y apenas estás por salir secundaria. Eres una súper-genio…

Hanabi rió de lado, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No soy tan buena… Es que tú eres un pésimo universitario— . Rió, nerviosa— ¿Tienes algo más que quieras que revise, o puedo irme a disfrutar del resto del día de San Valentín a mi casa?

— ¿Hum? ¡Ah, sí! Tengo tarea de Literatura, y ya sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de las letras…— Hanabi soltó un suspiro, negando en silencio— Tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre el libro que yo quiera. Y elegí éste.

— ¿A la Luna?— Hanabi leyó la portada del pequeño libro que Naruto le tendió, enarcando una ceja— Parece ser un libro para niños… ¿Cuenta?

—Oh, sí. Es un libro bastante interesante, en realidad. ¿Sabes de qué trata?— ella negó— Pues trata de una niña muy lista, que detesta a las personas, así como tú— Hanabi frunció el ceño— El sueño de esta niña es vivir en la Luna, lejos de todos, y hace todo lo posible porque se vuelva realidad, pero ella no contaba con conocer a un joven escritor que le hace ver que la vida en la Tierra es mucho mejor, y se enamora de él— relató, llevando una mano hacia Hanabi para acomodar su cabello nuevamente tras la oreja— Quizá yo pueda ser tu _escritor_, Hana-chan, y así lograré que no quieras irte a la Luna.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, fingiendo revisar unos papeles.

—Yo no quiero ir a la Luna— musitó de forma torpe, carraspeando— Y…Hay algunas fallas en tu redacción que deberías…

—Hana-chan…

— …revisar y releer para poder…

—Hanabi.

— ¿Qué?

—Entiendo lo que tu hermana siente, pero yo no…

—No, no entiendes— bufó ella, apartándose— Ya hablamos de esto. Tengo quince años, tú veinte, y aún así parece que nunca entien…

Naruto la calló uniendo sus labios en un repentino beso que la colegiala no pudo repeler, ni intentó romper de darse por enterada.

—Si no quieres quedarte en la Tierra está bien— sonrió, pegando sus frentes y poniendo una mano en su nuca— Vayamos juntos a la Luna.

Hanabi parpadeó, mirándolo a los ojos, rindiéndose ante la cálida mirada de Naruto.

— ¿A la Luna?— rió después de un rato, colocando las manos en las mejillas del chico.

—A la Luna— afirmó él, volviendo a sellar sus labios con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Drabble #23 terminado.**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer, y esperaré sus reseñas.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	24. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor a través de diferentes miradas.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #24**

**.**

**Despedidas**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Y cuándo saldrá el avión?

—Hoy en la noche. Mis maletas ya están hechas.

—Ah, pues… Entonces, éste es el adiós, _teme_. Extrañaré nuestras peleas… Y esa carota de estreñido que traías todas las mañanas…

— ¡Adiós, Sasuke! ¡Buena suerte en América!

— ¡Que tu llama de la juventud siga ardiendo en tierras occidentales, Uchiha-kun!

— ¡Trae obsequios si algún día regresas, Uchiha!

— ¡No seas idiota, Kiba! ¡Claro que Sasuke-kun regresará! ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke contempló al pequeño grupo por el rabillo del ojo, a punto de que un tic se apoderara de su ojo izquierdo cuando su mejor amiga comenzó a llorar. No obstante, se limitó a inspirar profundamente, relajando sus facciones para no manifestar los deseos homicidas que empezaban a agobiarlo mientras enfrentaba a sus compañeros de clases y amigos, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

—Bien… Dado que será mi último día, creo que diré unas palabras— anunció, parco, logrando que todo el mundo se girara hacia él— Primero, gracias por los obsequios de San Valentín de esta mañana, aunque en realidad odio los dulces y la verdad no me interesa corresponder los sentimientos de nadie— varias chicas suspiraron con desazón— Segundo: muchos de ustedes me han fastidiado con su sola presencia más de una vez, por ser tan ruidosos y molestos; creo que todos, en realidad. Así que debo decir que no los extrañaré, en absoluto, pero tampoco voy a olvidarlos tan fácil… Sobre todo a ti, _dobe_, que pareces haberte convertido en el maldito karma de mi vida— gruñó, golpeando el hombro de su mejor amigo suavemente con un puño. Naruto protestó, mordiéndose los labios mientras sorbía por la nariz para no soltar sus lágrimas— Adiós a todos. Y en verdad espero no volver a verlos. Nunca— anunció con toda sinceridad, cosa que no fue percibida por sus compañeros, quienes sólo le aplaudieron como si acabara de dar el discurso del siglo.

Y sin más Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a recorrer los corredores de la escuela por última vez antes de partir a lo incierto. No que le apeteciera irse, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su educación, y que algún día regresaría. Debía regresar.

— ¿Te ibas a marchar sin despedirte?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, sin necesidad de voltear.

—No creí que fuera necesario, Yamanaka.

—Pero te despediste de todos los demás, ¿por qué no me esperaste?

Tras esas palabras Sasuke se giró, enfrentando la llorosa mirada de Ino Yamanaka con el rostro en alto, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Porque las despedidas siempre implican tener que decir _adiós_, Ino. Y eso no es algo que no voy a decir. No a ti; por muy molesta, chillona y fastidiosa que seas— discurrió, formando una media sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Ino.

—Entonces, ¿lo dejamos como un _te veré luego_?

Sasuke volvió a voltear, bajando la cabeza mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

—Puedes apostarlo.

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #24 terminado.**

**Gracias al Cielo que septiembre terminó; ése mes siempre me vuelve raro.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	25. Mensaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor a través y las diferentes formas de vivirlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #25**

**.**

**Mensaje**

**.**

* * *

Se aferró con fuerza al cofre que sostenía ente sus manos, manteniendo la mirada en el vacío del corredor.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien? Puedo quedarme si lo necesitas.

—No. Estaré bien— aseguró, asintiendo de forma casi robótica a su amiga, despidiéndose con ese gesto antes de cerrar la puerta para quedarse completamente sola en aquel departamento que ahora le parecía desolado y enorme.

Dejó el pequeño cofre a los pies de la cama matrimonial y lo observó casi con compulsión, sólo quedándose de pie frente a él sin hacer nada hasta que sintió como aquellas ropas negras empezaban a asfixiarla, por lo que, de manera torpe y urgida, comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó primero los zapatos, arrojándolos lejos, luego se deshizo del vestido que representaba el luto, el peinado, y, una vez en ropa interior, volvió a abrazar aquel objeto, metiéndose entre las cobijas con él, no sin antes tomar el teléfono y marcar, pegándolo a su oreja a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían.

_—Hola amor, soy Asuma. Lamento no haberme despedido, pero quería llegar temprano para salir antes y pasar el resto del día contigo. Aun así no quería dejar de decirte feliz día de San Valentín, cariño. Te amo; te veré esta noche._

Kurenai se llevó la mano libre a los labios en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas. El cuanto el mensaje terminó volvió a marcarle la buzón, sollozando en silencio.

—_Hola amor, soy Asuma. Lamento no haberme despedido, pero quería llegar temprano para salir antes y pasar el resto del día contigo. Aun así no quería dejar de decirte feliz día de San Valentín, cariño. Te amo; te veré esta noche._

Abrazándose a sí mism se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y volvió a presionar las misma teclas:

_— Hola, amor, soy Asuma…Lamento no haberme… Hola, amor, soy Asuma. Lamento… Hola amor, soy Asuma…_— marcó el mismo número otra vez, siempre escuchando el mismo mensaje, siempre atenta a oír _su_ voz una vez más como todas las noches desde su partida.

Y, como todas las noches, su voz en aquel mensaje fue lo último que escuchó antes de llorar hasta caer dormida.

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #25 terminado.**

**Es triste, pero las pérdidas y el dolor son parte del amor.**

**Gracias por leer. Sé que últimamente no he escrito mucho; me siento un poco frustrado con la vida, a decir verdad, y es un proceso que enfrento solo, así que no logro encontrar la inspiración necesaria. De cualquier forma quiero agradecer a todas las persona que están del otro lado.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	26. Niños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

** Drabble #26**

**.**

**Niños**

**.**

* * *

Las burbujas subían sobre su cabeza para después descender graciosamente, haciendo reír a todos los niños pequeños que estaban con sus madres en el parque y se habían acercado con cierta renuencia a aquel joven solitario que soplaba las esferas de jabón desde su banca, sin atender a nadie más que a algún punto ubicado en el horizonte.

Utakata dejó de soplar burbujas y suspiró, percatándose por primera vez de todos los chiquillos que se habían reunido a su alrededor y lo miraban a la expectativa, haciéndole arquear una ceja.

—Largo. Vayan a molestar a otra parte— gruñó, y varios niños corrieron de regreso con sus madres, llorando y señalándolo acusadoramente, cosa que no le importó en realidad.

odiaba a los niños.

Lanzando un suspiro cansado alzó los ojos ambarinos hacia las parejas que compartían mesa en la cafetería de enfrente, y abrió levemente los párpados ante lo inusual de la imagen. Día de San Valentín, claro. Un año más se le había pasado la fecha, aunque, a sus escasos catorce años, eso no era algo que realmente le importara, pues nunca tenía a nadie a quien considerar 'especial', o algo por el estilo.

Un año más estaba solo, para simplificar las cosas.

—Disculpe, señor Burbujas…— Parpadeó, frunciendo levemente el ceño al notar a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio que tiraba de su chaqueta, mirándolo fijamente con un par de enormes ojos celestes.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— indagó, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Podría hacer más burbujas?— dijo la niña, ignorando su pregunta— Por favor…

Utakata mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te gustan las burbujas?— la niña asintió con una sonrisa radiante, y, encogiéndose de hombros, el joven decidió complacerla y soplar las pompas de jabón una vez más sobre su cabeza. La niña rió con euforia y empezó a seguir cada esfera transparente para intentar atraparlas con sus diminutas manos, extrañamente, causándole un poco de gracia.

— ¡Ino! Es hora de irnos— gritó una mujer; la niña dejó de corretear burbujas y se giró hacia ella.

— ¡Ya voy!— exclamó, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su vestido rosa, de donde sacó una pequeña paleta de caramelo, la cual colocó frente a la cara de un sorprendido Utakata— Para ti— le sonrió— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

El joven la vio correr de regreso con su madre, sosteniendo el dulce entre sus dedos, un tanto desconcertado y sintiendo un inusual calor en las mejillas. Y, curiosamente, una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios.

— ¡Niña!— la llamó. La pequeña se detuvo y Utakata se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia ella y dándole su botella con fórmula y el pequeño aro que usaba para soplar— Feliz día de San Valentín— regresó el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros antes de meter las manos en sus pantalones y empezar a alejarse con una sonrisa.

Sí; odiaba a los niños. Pero esa niña crecería.

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #26 terminado.**

**.**

**Jaja, eso fue extraño, pero no me imaginé a Utakata de otra forma.**

**Acabo de tener un golpe de inspiración mientras iba en el tren a mi departamento, así que voy a aprovechar.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	27. Bizcochos salados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #27**

**.**

**Bizcochos salados**

**.**

* * *

Ni yogurth, ni pasteles; ni siquiera tenían una estúpida malteada para ofrecerle. Al parecer, aquellos idiotas que invadían la cafetería no sólo estaban enamorados, sino también hambrientos.

—Buenos días. ¿Desea ver nuestro menú especial de San Valentín?

Suigetsu entornó la mirada y contempló a la joven mesera por una fracción de segundo.

—Claro que no— gruñó, tirando la carta sobre la pequeña mesa con desdén— Tráeme un café negro, y lo dulce que tengas para desayunar.

—Umm…Lo lamento, pero todos los pastelillos y demás cosas dulces están destinadas a los menús de San Valentín— explicó, cohibiéndose ante la mirada molesta del joven— E-Es que hoy es cuando hay mayor demanda y…

—Da igual. ¿Qué demonios hay para comer en este lugar entonces?

—Tenemos bizcochos salados— dijo, y Suigetsu alzó la vista para ver los enormes ojos castaños de la mesera, rabioso.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? En el maldito día del año en el que se comen más cosas dulces, no puedo pedir un estúpido postre como desayuno…— gruñó, alzando el mentón con molestia.

—Pues, tal vez, si tuviera pareja podría pedir el especial de San Valentín, y no estaría tan amargado, señor— ella le sonrió de manera forzada, y Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, cruzando los brazos.

—Qué curioso…Estoy seguro de que si tú tuvieras una tampoco estarías aquí, atendiendo a la gente amargada como yo— la mesera de ojos castaños enrojeció, haciédolo sonreír.

— ¿Va a querer los bizcochos salados a no?

—No— contestó, con expresión taciturna— Sólo quiero el café para llevar.

Ella desapareció y no tardó en envíar a otra con su pedido. Suigetsu pagó su café (sin dejar propina) y salió del lugar, ignorando a todas las acarameladas parejas que se cruzaba en el camino.

Llegando hasta su motocicleta se recargó en ella y bebió un sorbo del vaso térmico, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—Estúpido San Valentín— gruñó, jugando con la tapa de plástico.

— ¡Oiga!— se giró hacia la mesera que le había gritado, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres?— respondió de mala gana, listo para iniciar una nueva pelea; no obstante, la chica de moños sólo le tendió un panecillo de chocolate.

—Fui muy grosera contigo— le dijo al ver su renuencia— Es cierto, trabajo hoy porque no tengo novio ni ninguna cita, y no fue correcto que me desquitara contigo.

—Eso es cierto— concordó Suigetsu, tomando el panecillo.

—Bien…Que tengas un buen día.

Él miró el postre en su mano y se apresuró a alzar la voz:

— ¡Oye…!— exclamó, dejándole espacio para completar la frase.

—Tenten— informó la chica, con algo de intriga.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa; y sonrió.

—Salgo a mediodía— le dijo; Suigetsu asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Tal vez San Valentín no era tan estúpido.

* * *

**Drabble #27 terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


	28. Resbalosas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Esta será una serie de _Drabbles_ independientes sobre diferentes personajes, pero con una temática en común: el amor.**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble #28**

**.**

**Resbalosas**

**.**

* * *

Frunció el ceño con molestia, dándose la vuelta con indignación. Salió de la escuela dando grandes pisotones y echando lumbre mientras fulminaba a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino con la mirada.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con aquel grupo de chicas; ya las había estado vigilando desde una ventana del segundo piso; lo que sí le sorprendió fue que _él_ se quedara tan tranquilo en medio de todas ellas, aceptando sus chocolates de San Valentín con esa sonrisa tan boba y encantadora que lo convertía en uno de los chicos más dulces y codiciados de la escuela.

Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero no culpaba a esas tontas.

Era difícil ignorar a ese chico de cabello platinado y brillantes e hipnóticos ojos azul-verdosos, Mikoto lo sabía muy bien, para su desgracia.

—¡Inoichi!— exclamó con enfado para hacerse oír; varias chicas temblaron ante su tono molesto pero el aludido sólo giró la cabeza en su dirección, sonriéndole ampliamente a quién fuera su mejor amiga y compañera de toda la vida.

— ¡Hola, Mikoto! ¿Quieres probar uno de los chocolates que estas amables…?— Inoichi Yamanaka se quedó con las palabras en la boca y abrió los ojos, pasmado, cuando su amiga lo tomó con brusquedad por la camisa y estrelló sus labios con los suyos en un beso tan precipitado y veloz que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que con sorpresa, al igual que todas las chicas; apenas la muchacha se alejó notó que todas la miraban con expresiones que iban desde la admiración hasta la rabia, excepto el joven de cabello rubio, cuyo rostro sólo demostraba una profunda confusión— Mi-Mikoto…— balbuceó con pena y las mejillas tan rojas como la sangre— ¿Qué te-?

—Cállate— le ordenó, tomando su mano para arrastrarlo lejos de las locas acosadoras de la escuela y sus chocolates, sonriendo internamente al comprobar que él no oponía resistencia.

—En la mañana te dije que me gustabas y saliste corriendo sin decirme nada— protestó el chico, dejándose guiar; Mikoto apretó su mano y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Lo sé— respondió con renuencia, volteando su rostro sonrojado— Pero esas tontas… Tú…— balbuceó— Eres _mío_, idiota— declaró, con el ceño fruncido y lo brazos en jarra— Tu trasero me pertenece.

Inoichi la miró y parpadeó con rapidez una vez más, sonriendo luego.

— ¿Eso significa que ahora eres mi novia?—inquirió, divertido.

— ¿Tú qué crees?— sonrió ella, volviéndolo a jalar lo más lejos posible de aquellas resbalosas.

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #28 terminado.**

**Hey! Hoy por primera vez miré el calendario de mi escritorio y noté que falta sólo una semana para San Valentín, así que he decidido reactivar éste fic con historias que representen el día de los enamorados.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el Drabble; fue algo raro imaginarme a Mikoto e Inoichi como sus hijos, jaja. Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	29. Girasoles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Drabble #29**

**Girasoles**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suspiró y trató de pensar en todos los exámenes por corregir que lo esperaban en casa, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ella seguía allí, tomando una clase extra que ambos bien sabían que no necesitaba, mirándolo de a ratos como si él no pudiera darse cuenta. Su presencia, su aroma, todo la delataba. ¿A qué jugaban exactamente? Supuso que no lo sabían, así como también que ninguno quería dejar de hacerlo.

Él era un docente, adulto, responsable, con metas claras y una vida completamente hecha. Ella era su alumna, aún una niña con todo un futuro por delante, una niña que incluso podría ser su hija.

Estaba mal, no era correcto, ni siquiera legal. Ella podía ser para su sobrino, quizá, pero nunca para él.

Una flor en pleno despertar no podía fijarse en un cactus seco y viejo.

—Gaara-sensei...

Volvió a alzar la vista y la vio jugar con el moño de su uniforme delante de su escritorio, mirándolo con un ligero rubor cubriendo las pequeñas marcas de nacimiento de sus mejillas.

_Adorable_, pensó, deshaciéndose de esa idea de inmediato.

— ¿Sí, Himawari?— preguntó, con la voz entrecortada. Ella posó sus profundos ojos azules en los suyos, mirándolo con una extraña mezcla de añoranza y determinación.

—Para usted— murmuró, extendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo, el color de la seducción, y una flor— F-Feliz San Valentín— de improvisto, Himawari se recargó sobre el escritorio y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla— No falta mucho para que cumpla 18...— le dijo, ya no con su voz dulce habitual, sino con una mucho más profunda. Mucho más de...mujer. Una voz tan profunda que le estremeció el alma. Y con esas últimas palabras, y una sonrisa, su alumna se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, dejándolo solo y ligeramente turbado, con aquel paquete entre las manos y una sensación de ardor en todo el cuerpo.

Miró la flor que Himawari le había dado. Un girasol, hermoso, simple y solitario, así como era ella, tal vez para que siempre la recordara al verla.

Sonrió ante la idea.

Himawari significaba girasol. Y, curiosamente, los girasoles eran sus flores favoritas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_N _**_del_**_ A:_**

**Pues bueno, no sé porqué se me ocurrió que estos dos iban perfectos juntos :D Qué les pareció?**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


End file.
